Randy and Nomi Go on a Date! (Request)
by Parker123101
Summary: Nomi and Randy go on a date! But what complications get in the way? This is a request from Layra and Nomirandy01! If you want a request just tell me!


**(So TWO people requested this. Nomirandy 01(Guest) and Layra(Guest) Since I put Nomi in a lot of my fanfics, I want you to know what happens in this one shot won't effect my other fanfictions! So Randy has a lot of pairings but yea! I hope you enjoy! If you have a request, tell me!)**

Nomi's POV:

I saw Randy laughing with Howard. Should I really do this!? I started to sweat. I should probably wait till that oaf Howard walks away... As if on command he did. Deep breath...

"Hey Randy," I said a little too loudly.

"Oh hey Nomi!"

"Don't call me- nevermind, umm I was wondering if you wanted to go on..." I gulped. "The art of dating?" I saw Randy was taken back by this.

"Yes! I mean- sure, yo!"

"That's wonderful! I mean- eh hem! bruce!" Why is their lingo so...different?

"So maybe tonight at 8 we could see a movie," I asked.

"Sure," I saw Randy blush a little bit. I blushed too.

"S-so I'll see you later!" We walked away from each other. Oh my Ninja! My first date! How do I prepare? I started to get nervous. I went back to Randy's house where I'm staying. I don't exactly have a house... I saw Howard run up to me. Oh boy, here it comes...

"I heard you and Randy were going on a date," he said. ...and there it is.

"Y-yea."

"So normally I wouldn't help you... But this is my bro's first date so I want to make sure it goes brucely!"

"Aww that's so sweet of you-" he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't ever call me sweet!" I nodded annoyed. I but his finger.

"Ow!" He glared at me. I shrugged.

"You have sweaty hands! What'd you think I'd do!?" Howard rolled his eyes.

"Any way, I stole some of my sisters clothes-" I slapped him.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"I do not want to wear something stolen! Also, what if Heidi notices it's gone and sees me in it? She hates me!"

"My sister has a ton of clothes," Howard said. "Trust me, she won't notice!" He handed me a bag with some clothes in it.

"There's make-up there too."

"Make-up? What am I making up for?" Howard face palmed.

"You just put it on your face to make you look better!"

"Are you saying I look ugly!?"

"What- no! Girls just wear it." I rolled my eyes. I do not need some sort of powder and cream to look better. I am actually very proud of my facial features.

"Now don't mess this up for my bro or you'll be sorry!" I rolled my eyes but then gave him a thumbs up. I walked away and went back to Randy's house. He wasn't home yet, that was good. I looked at my watch.

"It was 5:30 PM," that gave me a decent amount of time until the date.

Meanwhile...

Howard's POV: "HOWARD!" Oh boy...that's my sister... "Howard! Get in here!" I moaned. I walked up the stairs to Heidi's room.

"What is it!? Me and Randy are playing Grave Puncher-"

"Why did you take my clothes!?" Oh man, Heidi's fuming!

"W-what are you talking about!? What would I want with girl's clothes?" She glared at me.

"Whatever, I just need those clothes for that movie I'm seeing tonight-"

"Wait, the one at 8?" Uh oh...

"Yea, why?"

"Uhh NO REASON! Why those clothes? You have a ton!"

"They cost $100!"

"100 DOLLARS!? Oh man..."

"What the juice Howard!? Why are you acting so wonk?"

"I'm not wonk! You're wonk! Ummmm I got to go now!" I ran out of the room and slammed the door. Oh man, if Heidi sees Nomi in those clothes...that will not be good!

Nomi's POV: It's 7:00, an hour to my first date... It'll take me thirty minutes to get ready, ten minutes to walk to the theater, then I have twenty minutes to buy popped corn and dizzy drinks and get good seats. I took the clothes out of the bag.

"Wow... This cloth it's so feminine! And it's so pretty! The colors are fabulous!" It was a short black dress with a red, silk cloth ribbon around the waist. The dress fanned out below the ribbon and it was sleeveless. I slipped it on and tied a bow in the back. I put on my green ninja mask necklace and combed my hair. I put a clip with the Norisu Nine symbol in. I put on red shoes and a red beaded bracelet. I walked into the bathroom and took out the make up.

"How does this contraption work?" I grabbed a black stick. I examined it to find a small crack. I pulled it and a smaller, red, stick was revealed. It was labeled "lip stick." I guess it goes on my lips? I rubbed it on. It felt weird...though it did make my lips look shiny! I combed my eye lashes with this black spikey...thing. And took some powder that looked like my skin tone on my face. I picked up a silver case.

"Blush?" Am I supposed to be blushing at the date? I put some on my cheek bones. I stood in the mirror. The clothes, the make up, the everything! It's so strange... why does this generation care so much about beauty? I spun around in my dress. Well...I suppose I look nice... I giggled. Tonight will be perfect.

Randy's POV: I straitened my bow tie.

"Looking sharp bro," Howard said giving a thumbs up. I had tried combing my hair down...it didn't work. I guess it has to stay spikey... I was wearing a dark blue tux with a red bow tie. The mask in my back pocket... just in case. Tonight will be perfect.

At the movies...

Howard's POV: Randy told me not to come but I can't let Heidi ruin this for him! I have to figure out way to make sure she doesn't see Nomi...

Nomi's POV:

"Hi Randy," I said blushing.

"H-hi, you look so bruce..."

"T-thanks, you too!" We grabbed hands and walked to the theater. We sat down and are some popcorn. Randy threw some up and tried to catch it in his mouth. It hit him in the eye instead.

"Aw what!?" We both laughed.

"Let me try," I grabbed some pop corn and threw it up. I caught it in my mouth perfectly. We laughed. This was going quite nicely.

Howard's POV:

I saw Heidi walk in with Morgan and Theresa. They were talking about girl stuff...gross. They were heading into the same room Randy and Nomi was in. I ran up to her.

"Howard!? What are you doing here," Heidi asked.

"I uhh came here to tell you the movie was canceled! Yea that works..."

"Nice try Howard," Heidi and Theresa walked in.

"Wait, is that Nomi-" I panicked. I grabbed someone's soda, took off the lid, and dumped it on Heidi.

"WHAT THR JUICE!?"

"Come on, let's go Heidi," Theresa grabbed Heidi's arm and tugged her to the bathroom. I gave a sigh of relief. I glanced at Randy. I saw him yawn and put his arm around Nomi. I nodded, classic Cunningham.

Nomi's POV: It was the end of the movie, we were all on the edge of tears. The man on the screen was upset and his dad walked up to him.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry..."

"Love means never having to say your sorry," he said. The movie ended. I cried into Randy's shoulder. He hugged me. We walked out of the movie. I looked up at him. Our heads got closer and closer... We closed our eyes.

"NOMI!?" We both gasped. Heidi stormed up to me.

"Why are you wearing my dress!?"

"It's just that Howard-"

"HOWARD!? I knew he was behind this..." No, I couldn't let Howard take Heidi's fury. He was just doing the right thing.

"But I told him to do it!"

"You did!?" Heidi shouted.

"You did!?" Randy asked.

"You did?" Howard asked slowly.

"Y-yes I did."

"Did you really," Randy whispered.

"No," I whispered back.

"Ugh! I'm so going to get you back for this!" Heidi stormed off.

"Hey, thanks," Howard said.

"No problem," I said. I turned back to Randy. "So what were we doing?"

"I think this," Randy pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips. We hugged.

"Aww SHANASTY," Howard said shielding his view. Tonight, was truly, the best day of my life.

**(I hope you enjoyed Layra and Nomirandy01! If you have a request too, just tell me!)**


End file.
